Boyfriends and Girlfriends
by Albrittany
Summary: A new girl comes to their high school. She left her other school because of family troubles. If you were to look at her you would probably assume she's a model. The Sevilles and the Chipettes meet this girl and they quickly become friends but unbeknownst to them, this new girl likes to be wild and have fun. Also what if this girl unintentionally get them in trouble? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal Monday at school. The chipettes and the boys were in first period, waiting for their teacher. They had US history together. This was one of the classes they had together. The other classes they had together were PE and chemistry. Anyway all students noticed their teacher arriving with his briefcase while looking like he ran a marathon. The teacher who's name is Mr. Matt takes a minute to catch his breath before saying "Sorry I'm late class. There was traffic and my car had a flat tire which had to be replaced" the class chuckled because their teacher looked funny when he was exhausted. One of the students wanted to make a joke about Mr. Matt being overweight but he decides to keep his mouth shut when he hears the door opening. Everyone turn their heads to look at the door. As soon as all the boys in the class saw who it was, their jaws drop. They were out of breath. All girls started to whisper to each other.

Alvin, and even Simon and Theodore were stunned as they watched a gorgeous girl with brown hair and caramel eyes. Whoever she was, was wearing skinny jeans, an orange vest on top of her white tank top. Her brown curly hair was down. She glances at the class to see them staring at her. She felt creeped out so she mumbles "Um okay weird. Haven't they seen a girl before?"

Mr. Matt notices the new student so he approaches her and says "Oh good morning, what can I do for you?" The new girl smiles and hands him her schedule. He takes a look and says "Oooh, I see. Well welcome to my class. You may call me Mr. Matt or if you want... You can just call me Matt. By the way, I like your smile. It's pretty" the new girl notices how he was was smirking. Also she could've sworn she saw him wink at her. "_Is he really flirting with me?_" She thought with wide eyes.

The thought about a teacher who looks to be twice her age, giving her compliments like those makes her gag. The teacher looks at the students and says "Class we have a new student. Please be nice and be friends with her" Mr. Matt then asks the new girl to tell the class about herself. She nervously clears her throat and says "Hi everyone. My... My name is Audrey Abner. I came from a school that's in New York. I came to Los Angeles for a private reason. Anyway I can't wait to meet more new people here" the class claps for her.

The chipettes noticed how the boys were looking at Audrey. None of them liked what they were seeing. They were jealous but they knew that it's normal for a guy to look at a girl like that. Suddenly they hear Mr. Matt saying "Thank you Audrey, you can sit next to..." The teacher searches for an empty desk. He spots one and says "Hmm you can sit next to that gentlemen right there" Audrey looks at this boy who was Simon. She walks and then sits on his right.

Simon who was always friendly to everyone talks to her "Good morning, I am Simon Seville. It's good to have you in our school. I hope you'll like it here" Audrey looks at him for a few seconds as she thinks "_This boy? I've seen him somewhere? He looks and sounds familiar?_" Audrey replies "Um I don't mean to be rude but, have we met before? You look familiar" Simon chuckles and cleans his glasses with his sleeve before saying "No but, you've probably seen me on tv. I'm a member of the band called Alvin and the chipmunks. I've been-" "SAY WHAT? YOU'RE THAT SIMON SEVILLE FROM THAT FAMOUS BAND?" Audrey quickly covers her mouth. Mr. Matt looks at her and shakes his head. He doesn't punish her because it was her first day. Therefore he lets it slide. Simon smiles and says "Yes I'm that Simon Seville" he then shakes her hand. The two continue to chat even when they started to do the assignment.

Meanwhile Jeanette who was sitting on Simons left sighs and works on her assignment. She wasn't worried that Simon would start liking this girl. Jeanette would be happy if Simon liked her but, she wouldn't like it if Simon starts to LIKE LIKE the new girl. For the rest of the period, Simon and Audrey were talking and laughing. Simon totally forgot about Jeanette who was a bit hurt. Jeanette didn't want to be selfish but Simon hadn't said a word to her.

The bell rang and all students went to their second class. Each of the chipettes and the boys had a different class. When the bell rang, Simon was enjoying chatting with Audrey so much that he forgot his lucky pen. Lucky for him, Jeanette notices and grabs it. She decides to give it to him during lunch. Brittany notices that her sister looked sad so she asks "What's the matter Jean?" her sister sighs and says "I... Nothing" Brittany knew her to well so she says "You're worried about Simon aren't you? You're disappointed that he didn't speak to you while he was chatting with that girl like they've known each other for years" Jeanette looks at her with a surprised look.

"I saw you looking at them. Look Jean don't worry. I know that Simon has a crush on you. We've know the boys for years now. I've seen how he acts when you're around him. I don't think he will suddenly forget about you and like a girl he just met. Trust me that won't happen" said Brittany with a concerned sisterly tone. Jeanette smiles and believes her. They all head to their second class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later during lunch**

The Chipettes were sitting at one of the lunch tables eating and waiting for the boys. Jeanette had forgotten what happened in the morning and was happily giggling and talking with her sisters. In a few minutes they stop chatting when Alvin and Theodore arrive. "And then I was like wow she should dump him because he's cheating on her with... Oh hey Alvin and Theodore" the boys sit down with their lunch trays. "Hey girls. What were you three talking about?" asked Alvin with a bored look. Brittany grabs an apple and before she bites it she says "Oh you know. Just girl talk" suddenly he is questioned by Jeanette. "Where's Simon?" Alvin looks at her and shrugs. "I dunno. I only saw him on first period... Oh wait here he comes" the Chipettes noticed that Simon entered the cafeteria with Audrey.

Brittany rolls her eyes and says "Oh great he's bringing that new girl to our table" Eleanor shakes her head and says "Brittany that's rude. You don't even know her and you're already disliking her?" Brittany was about to reply but then Simon approaches them.

"Hey guys, have you met Audrey?"

The new girl waves at them. Alvin who has a sexy smirk approaches her and says "Well hello Audrey. I'm Alvin Seville and this is my little brother Theodore" Alvin then looks at the Chipettes and says "and these are our best friends the-" "We can tell her who we are. We don't need you to introduce us to her Alvin" Brittany cut him off before getting up. She approaches Audrey and says "Hey, I'm Brittany Miller. It's nice to meet you... you skank" Brittany was unaware that Audrey heard that last part that she whispered.

That last part actually hurt the new girl than upset her. Someone else heard Brittany to and that was Eleanor who jabs her sister on the ribs. "Stop being rude" Eleanor whispered to her ear. Audrey shakes Brittany's hand before shaking Eleanor's. Finally Audrey is approached by Jeanette who shyly says "I'm Jeanette Miller. It's nice to meet you Audrey" She expected Audrey to look at her with a disgusted look. Not a lot of girls were friendly to Jeanette. They sometimes called her names like nerd, weirdo and freak for liking school. She was sometimes bullied by popular girls who simply didn't like her. Audrey shakes Jeanette's hand before saying "My Gawd, your eyes are gorgeous. I like them. I also like your hair. How many times do you brush it each day?" Jeanette was surprised to hear that. She did not anticipate Audrey to give her compliments like those. It brought a smile to Jeanette. "Well my sisters usually brush it for me. They brush it thirty times a day. My sister Brittany is the one who knows a lot of hair styles. She's the queen of fashion" replied Jeanette.

Audrey glances at Brittany while telling Jeanette "Wow you're lucky. I wish I had a sister like her" hearing this caught Brittany off guard. Even though she was mean to Audrey, Audrey wasn't mad at her. When Brittany heard her say that she began to feel horrible for being rude to the new girl. "Um... Thanks" she replied with a small smile.

For the rest of lunch, they all ate and got to know more about Audrey. They found out that Audrey lived with her dad who was a single parent. They found out that Audrey didn't have sisters nor brothers. The Chipettes and the boys wanted to know more about Audrey.

**Later at night**

The boys were home and eating dinner with Dave. They were telling him about their day. "I'm so happy that you guys were kind to her. I remember when I was a kid, I changed schools and I was nervous. My new school was bad. The teachers didn't teach us anything. Students skipped and the principal didn't care. He wasn't-" "Are you kidding? That sounds awesome. I wish our high school was like your high school Dave. No classes, no homework. Just freedom. Sounds nice doesn't it?" Alvin cut him off. Simon rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Yeah and be dumb forever and get a bad job. That sure sounds nice" Alvin ignores his comment and says "Anyway Audrey is hot. A lot of guys were hitting on her including Simon-" "Hey no I wasn't. I was just being friendly and making her feel like she belongs in our school" Simon interrupted him.

Alvin chuckles and says "Sure you were. You were acting so nice that even Jeanette noticed. She probably thinks you have a crush on the new girl" Simon was getting red and says "Alvin would you stop... Wait a minute. I remember that Jeanette looked sad after first period. Oh no, Dave may I be excused? I need to make a phone call" Dave grabs Simons plate and says "Sure. Go ahead"

In the next few minutes, Simon called and told Jeanette he was sorry if he made her feel like she was being ignored. Jeanette forgave him and wasn't sad anymore. She knew that Simon was just being nice.

**The next day**

The boys and the Chipettes and Audrey were joking and laughing during lunch. More guys had been hitting on Audrey who wasn't interested in any of them. Audrey was already popular on her second day of school. "Wow so you guys actually traveled the world on a hot air balloon a few years ago? That sounds like it was fun" said Audrey. Simon chuckles and says "Oh but it wasn't. It was a living nightmare. We got lost, kidnapped and almost fed to hungry crocodiles" Audrey gasps and says "Really? How did that-" "Actually it wasn't that bad for my sisters and I. We actually won that little contest. The boys were the ones who sucked at delivering the dolls. We even saved their asses and-" Alvin quickly covers Brittany's mouth with his hand and says "Oh doesn't she just have a cute imagination? She likes exaggerate when she tells a story... Ouch" Brittany bit his hand before saying "As I was saying we girls won. The boys lost and were-" "RRRIIIIIINNNNNG" the bell rang. It was time for last period. The boys and the girls throw away their trays and they continue to chat. "Anyway Audrey, I was wondering if you could come to our house this friday night for a sleepover? You can stay at our place the whole weekend. We could watch movies, eat popcorn, have pillow fights and girl talk" said Brittany. Eleanor and Jeanette smile and hoped that Audrey says yes.

"Um... Yeah sounds fun. I'm gonna have to go the mall to buy a sleeping bag later-" "No, we have an extra sleeping bag. Don't worry about snacks either. We have plenty" said Brittany with a hand on her hip. Audrey smiles and replies

"Awesome, I will-"

"Can we join as well?"

Alvin interrupted her. It was quiet for a few seconds. Brittany looks at him and pretends to think. She puts a finger on her chin and says "Hmm let me think about that... No. Sorry. No boys allowed. Girls only" Alvin gives her puppy eyes and says "Aww come on Britt. Pretty please" Brittany shakes her head "I said no. We won't let any-" "Actually Brittany, I was gonna ask Simon if he wants to join the sleepover" Jeanette cut her off. Brittany gives her a shocked look and says "But Jean, I planned this sleepover for us girls-" "Brittany I was going to ask Theodore to" Eleanor cut her off.

Brittany's jaw drops and sighs heavily before looking at Eleanor "Seriously? If the boys join, it won't be that fun. They'll talk about boring guys stuff and they won't want to watch the movies we will watch. Also I don't think Miss Miller will like that the boys would come over for the sleepover. I told her that it would only be just Audrey. I didn't planned on the boys joining us" Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other before saying "Fine" they then look at the boys. Hearing that makes Brittany sigh in relief. She was glad she successfully convinced them.

Jeanette and Eleanor approach the Sevilles and say "We're sorry you guys. I wish Brittany would stop being so stubborn and let y'all come to. But the next time we have a sleepover, you three will be invited whether she likes it or not" Simon and Theodore smile and say "It's okay. We have stuff to do this upcoming weekend anyway. We'll see you tomorrow girls" Simon approaches Alvin who was still trying to convince an annoyed Brittany. "Come on Alvin. Let's go. She said no. Besides, we have chores to do on the weekend" said Simon as he pulled Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Oh I really prefer doing that. Way to cheer me up Si"


	3. Chapter 3

**Later after school**

The boys got home and were doing chores like every afternoon. Theodore was organizing the attic, Simon was cleaning the bathroom and Alvin was... Doing nothing. He just laid on the sofa playing with his cap as he was talking to himself. "Damn Brittany. Always being such a diva. She's really getting on my nerves. I think she's worse than Simon. Or is Simon worse? Hmm which of them gets on my nerves the most? The diva? Or the nerd-" "I heard that" Simon cut him off.

Alvin chuckles and continues to mumble. Simon comes out of the bathroom and sees his brother lazily laying on the sofa. He rolls his eyes and says "Alvin, have you even started cleaning the windows?"

No reply.

"Alvin"

No reply.

"Alvin"

No reply.

"ALVIN"

Still no reply.

His older brother was ignoring him. Simon sighs and decides to let his adoptive father deal with his brother. "DAVE, ALVIN ISN'T DOING HIS CHORES. I THINK YOU SHOULD-" "Okay okay geez. I'm gonna clean the windows. You snitch" Alvin cut him off. He stomped on the floor before grabbing a windex and cloth from the closet. Simon chuckles and goes back in to the bathroom to continue to clean it.

**Meanwhile at the Millers**

Brittany was getting everything ready for the sleepover. She just returned home from the mall with Miss Miller. She bought, a movie, blankets, board games, and even makeup. She spent about five hundred dollars at the mall. Brittany was in her shared room making a list of the fun things they were gonna do on the weekend. As she was doing that, Jeanette who was doing her homework glances at Brittany and says "Britt, it's just for the weekend. Not a month. You didn't have to buy all these expensive things" Brittany looks at her with her hands on her hips and says "When I plan a sleepover, I make it fun and unforgettable. Audrey will be happy with the things I bought. By the way don't ask me why I'm doing all this so early when I could do it on the day before she comes here. I'm doing this now because tomorrow and Thursday afternoon Miss Miller will want to visit her girlfriends. You know that she will wants us to go with her. Did you forget?" Jeanette looks at Eleanor and both just shake their heads.

The first time Brittany met Audrey, she didn't like her. She assumed Audrey was a troublemaking girl because of her looks. But then Brittany was slowly liking this girl. Audrey wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact Brittany liked this girl so much that she planned a sleepover for her. By the way, Brittany was feeling terrible for not inviting the boys. She really didn't mind if Simon and Theodore joined. However she knew that if they come, her annoying rival will want to join to. That's one of the reasons why she didn't invite Simon and Theodore. Also another reason to why she didn't let them join is that she wanted the sleepover to be just for girls. Besides, the boys have came over for a sleepover a few times before.

**A few days later**

Yes it was Friday and the girls were excited. They had been chatting about what they were gonna do. They couldn't wait for night time to arrive. All day Brittany has been talking about the sleepover which was irritating Alvin. To him Brittany was a broken record. She kept saying the same thing again and again. Alvin wished he had some duck tape to use to shut her mouth.

Anyway the boys and the chipettes were in their first class waiting for Audrey. She usually got to school late because she lived far from it. Lucky for her Mr. Matt who was always checking her out, didn't give her detention because he understood and... He would never do that to a girl he has a crush on. Mr. Matt was married but he was tired of his wife so he always had his eyes on younger girls. He use to check out Brittany but, he stopped after Alvin warned him to not try to do anything funny to her. Although Brittany annoyed and was rude to him many times, Alvin would still protect her.

Anyway someone arrives to class and it wasn't Audrey, it was Mr. Matt who looked sick. The man sits on his desk and says "Class, today just finish whatever assignment you didn't finish this week. If you have finished all of them then you may chat with other classmates. I'm not teaching anything this morning because I'm not feeling good" suddenly he lets out a loud fart which makes the class whine. "Godamn, Mr. Matt what did you eat for breakfast? Beans? It smells like rotten eggs" Alvin joked. Simon glares at his brother and pokes him on the stomach with his finger. Mr. Matt looks at Alvin and says "No, I was actually eating your moms cooch about an hour ago and now I feel sick" everyone was surprised to hear him say that.

Suddenly most of the students begin to laugh hysterically and point at Alvin and his brothers. Alvin hated it when Mr. Matt replied to him like that. The Sevilles were embarrassed. The Chipettes felt bad for them but at the same time, they were trying to not laugh. It really was kinda funny. Mr. Matt wasn't like most teachers. He was savage but cool. That is why he was the students favorite teacher.

"_Note to self. Don't talk to the teacher like that unless you have a comeback" _thought Alvin.

Suddenly they hear the door opening. It was Audrey. She comes in the classroom with a smile on her face. Audrey was wearing an orange mini skirt with white stockings with black bows. Her top was a white button down V neck shirt. Two buttons were undone which revealed some cleavage. All the boys in class were drooling. When Audrey approached her friends, Alvin whistles sensually before saying "Yo double A, you are smoking hot" Audrey giggles and winks at him. Brittany was impressed by Audrey's clothes. "What's with the look? Also where did you get those clothes?" Audrey smiles and looks at her. "I just like looking extra nice on Fridays. One of my girlfriends from my previous school bought it for me a year ago. We were at the mall and I saw these clothes. They were so expensive but I was lucky that my friend who has wealthy parents bought it for me. We still talk to each other even though I don't go to the school she goes to anymore" Brittany nodded as she admired the skirt and the high heels Audrey was wearing. Even Jeanette and Eleanor were impressed and a little jealous.

The day went by slowly. It was like any other school day. When night time arrived, the girls were really excited. As soon as it was night time, Brittany was in her pajamas and was waiting of Audrey. Her sisters were also wearing pajamas. Miss Miller was in the kitchen making dinner for the girls and their guest. "Ding dong" "I'll get it" said Brittany. She runs and opens the door. There was Audrey wearing a t shirt and sweatpants with flip flops. Brittany hugs her and says "Hey girl you made it. Come on in. Mi casa tu casa" Audrey giggles and goes inside. They head to Brittany's shared room where Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting.

"Audrey we're glad you're here" said Jeanette who hugs her. Eleanor does the same. Brittany closes the door and turns on her speaker. She puts one of her favorite songs which was "Lil Wayne How to love" The girls sit in a circle on the floor. They immediately begin to chat while eating marshmallows.

"So Audrey, do you have a boyfriend?" questioned Brittany as she hugged a pillow. Audrey giggles at that question.

"Nope. I'm single as a pringle. What about you? I bet it's Alvin" Brittany almost chokes on marshmallows. She looks at Audrey with a horrified look. "Alvin? Eww no. I rather have Simon or Theodore as a boyfriend than him" both Jeanette and Eleanor were about to say something but then Miss Miller comes into the room with plates. "Hello, I'm Beatrice Miller. I'm happy to have you in our home" said Miss Miller before handing Audrey a plate.

"Thank you ma'am" she said. The elderly woman leaves the room. A few minutes later, the girls finish eating so they decide to watch a movie which was the titanic. The movie was long so it finished around two in the morning. The girls cried when they saw people falling in to the icy water and when Romeo and Juliet shared their last kiss. It was a sad movie.

Brittany turns off the tv and says "That was beautiful but so sad at the same time" Audrey, Jeanette and Eleanor nod in agreement. Although it was really late, Brittany still wasn't tired so she says "Alright ladies, time to share some secrets. Each of us will share their deepest secret even if it's dark. I'll go first" said Brittany before grabbing a stool. The girls gather around. Brittany smiles and begins "Before I tell you don't think that I loved what I saw okay... Well maybe I did loved what I saw but... Ugh anyway a few weeks ago. I went to the Seville house to get my red nail polish that Alvin borrowed. He told me he used it to cover some stains on his red sweater which sounds stupid to me. Anyway it wasn't in his shared room so I thought about checking the bathroom. When I went in, I noticed there was steam inside. I saw some clothes on the floor. That's when I realized I accidentally walked in on someone showering. I was gonna leave but curiosity got the best of me so I decided to take peek. Behind the glass and in the shower was Alvin. He was butt naked. I... I saw everything including his private parts. I was lucky that he didn't notice me being in the bathroom as well. I was in there for a minute. He... was hot. I had seen Alvin's six pac before but, when I saw I'm in that shower with nothing on, I thought i had died and went to heaven. Anyway I didn't let my hormones get the best of me so I left quietly. Ever since I walked in on him showering, I blush whenever he gets near me. When he talks to me. When he looks at me with those blue eyes. I get flashbacks of him showering" Jeanette and Eleanor were stunned.

Audrey was amused. She puts a hand on Brittany's shoulder and asks "Really? What else did you see? Does he have a cute butt?" Brittany blushes and whispers "Um... Maybe" Audrey giggles and playfully punches Brittany's shoulder. "Girl you should ask him out. Look I know that you like him okay. I think he likes you to so you should ask him out before some other girl asks him out" said Audrey who was trying to encourage her.

Brittany again blushes and nods. She was gonna ask him out the next time she sees him. Anyway Jeanette and Eleanor share their deepest secrets to. Jeanette's secret was that she always dreams about Simon when she sleeps and Eleanor's secret it... Well she has a photo of Theodore that she always has hidden in her Bra. The night was fun and relaxing. Finally it was Audrey's turn. Audrey sits on the stool and says "Girls please don't think that I'm a whore or anything but... on next Friday night. I'm gonna have a party at my place. But it will not be like any other party you've heard of" Audrey then looks at Brittany and says "This is a kind of party that Alvin would love to go to. You three are invited. I'm also gonna invite the boys" Brittany gives her a questioning look. Jeanette and Eleanor wondered what she was about to say.

"This party will be called naked party. It's like an indoor pool party however, clothes won't be allowed. Not even bikinis. The party will be hosted by me"

The chipettes faces get red when hearing that.

**Oh boy what does Audrey have in mind? Will the chipettes attend her party? What about the boys? Will they accept going to Audrey's nude party? Find out next chapter. By the way please, please, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_A naked indoor pool party_" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were red as tomatoes. They were speechless as the words that came out of Audrey's mouth were still repeating on their minds. They knew that Miss Miller would never allow them to go to those types of parties. They also knew that Dave wouldn't let the boys go if he found out. The girls knew that they were teenagers and being naked in front of boys who are becoming men wasn't a good idea. The thought about seeing their crushes Simon and Theodore naked, made Jeanette and Eleanor blush. The girls didn't want to become pregnant so soon. At least Jeanette and Eleanor didn't want to. However their oldest sister wasn't thinking like them. Brittany had a mischievous smirk.

Audrey waited patiently for their answers. She had expected them to react like this. Audrey wondered if the boys would react like this to. "I'll be there" suddenly the eldest of the Chipettes spoke. She gets a smile from Audrey but gets shocked looks from her sisters. They couldn't believe their sister wanted to go. Their eldest sister must've lost her mind.

"But Brittany, Miss Miller won't allow-"

"Oh hush Jeanette. Miss Miller doesn't have to know. We know that if we ask her if we can go, she'll say no"

replied Brittany and this makes Audrey worry because she didn't want Brittany to get in trouble for going to the pool party. "Um Britt, I think it would be best if you ask your-" "Audrey she's gonna say no. Miss Miller is so uptight. If my sisters don't want to go that's fine. But I will go. I want to know what it feels like to party naked with your girlfriends while a couple of hot guys are giving you their attention" Brittany interrupted Audrey who chuckled. But none of the girls knew that Brittany really wasn't going there for guys she doesn't know. She was only going to the party for her crush Alvin. Brittany didn't care about seeing other naked guys there. Brittany knew that Alvin would probably think like she was thinking right now. She knew that Alvin would go to the party to and if he goes, then she goes as well.

Audrey winks at Brittany and then looks at Jeanette and Eleanor. Both were still thinking about it. They didn't want their sister to go alone. They also wanted to keep an eye on her in case she does something stupid at the party like get drunk or something. One of the two has made up her mind therefore she tells Audrey "I'll go, it sounds fun. I just hope Theo goes" said Eleanor while blushing. Audrey and Brittany smile proudly for her.

"Oh don't worry. I'll convince the boys to come. It will be a party they'll never forget-" "You won't have to convince Alvin because I'm one hundred percent sure he'll be there. Trust me I know Alvin more than anyone else" Brittany interrupted Audrey who says "Excellent, then I'll just have to convince Si and Theo"

Brittany and Eleanor were going however their sister Jeanette still hasn't decided. They knew that Jeanette was insecure about her body. Jeanette wondered how Simon would react if he saw her naked. Jeanette always told herself she didn't have a body like Brittany's or Eleanor's. She was thinking that Simon wouldn't like her anymore if he saw what she looked like with no clothes on. But she also knew that if she doesn't go and if Simon goes then she would make him think that she was being insecure and didn't want him to see her like that.

Jeanette sighs and looks at Audrey to see her waiting patiently for a response. "Um-I-I-wi-will-g-go-to" she whispered. Brittany gladly raises a cup of tea and says "Cheers for us girls and let's have fun" her sisters and Audrey raise their cups of tea and in a minute, one of them gets hit with a pillow in the face. The victim was Brittany who looked dumbfounded. She notices that it was Audrey who was smiling evilly but then Audrey gets hit with a pillow by Eleanor and then Brittany gets hit again but it wasn't by Audrey, it was by Jeanette who was giggling. The pillow fight started and for the next hour the girls had fun. They went to sleep around three-thirty in the morning.

**The next day**

It was Saturday and the girls were making their way to the boys home to hang out with them. When they get there they see someone in the garage. it was Alvin who was polishing his most prized possession which was a dirt bike that grandpa Seville gave him for Christmas. Dave didn't like that his father bought that for Alvin because ever since Alvin got the dirt bike, Alvin had been making donuts on the lawn and kept getting injured once a month. Like right now Alvin had a few broken fingers of his left hand that were still healing.

Anyhow the girls went in the house however Brittany who told them to go in without her, approaches Alvin. She playfully covers his eyes and she tries to make a different voice. "Guess who?" Alvin still knew it was her. That still sounded like Brittany but Alvin still plays along.

"Hmm let me think. Lady gaga?"

"No"

"Um, Katy perry?"

"No"

"Taylor swift?"

"No"

"Miss Miller?"

"WHAT, NO"

"My ex girlfriend Charlene?"

"HELL NO"

"Audrey?"

"No"

"Jeanette? Eleanor?"

"No and No"

"I give up. who is this?" he asked as he was about to laugh. Brittany who was kinda annoyed bonks him on the head and says "It's me Brittany you idiot" Alvin chuckles and turns around to look at her. "Hey Britt. I really didn't think it's you" he said before playfully pulling her ponytail.

Brittany glares at him but then smiles. She couldn't look at him like that. His cute face melted her heart. "Soo... is Audrey enjoying the sleepover so far?" he questioned curiously.

Brittany nods before saying "Yeah and last night is a night that I'll never forget" Alvin leans on his dirt bike and says "Really? What did you four do? Watch girly movies? Or wait..." Alvin has a weird smile on his face.

"Did you four watch-"

"No we didn't watch what you think we watched. Miss Miller would kill us if she caught us watching adult shows. Even though we are teenagers she still wouldn't be happy if she caught us watching those type of shows. Also we didn't do anything sexual okay. We're just sisterly being friends with no benefits. Seriously why do guys assume that when girls have sleepovers, they have sex? You males are weird creatures" said Brittany who rolled her eyes. Sigh "Men" she mumbled.

Alvin blinks a few times and honestly says "Britt I actually wasn't thinking that. I was gonna ask you, if you and the other girls saw the meteor shower last night? My brothers and I did saw it. It was awesome" Brittany was surprised to hear that. She felt dumb for assuming that Alvin was gonna ask that other question.

"Oh... sorry"

She replied and then changes the subject. Brittany wanted to talk about something else. "Anyway Audrey and my sister came here to ask you guys something" Alvin raises an eyebrow and asks "Ask us what?"

Brittany blushes and tells him about the pool party that will be at Audrey's place this upcoming Friday night. As she told him she kept getting flashbacks of him showering. She loved getting those flashbacks. Just as Brittany expected, Alvin agreed to go. She knew he was gonna say yes. Anyway Brittany was about to ask him out but then, she hears her sisters voices getting closer. "damn" she thought. She wanted to ask him when they were together alone.

Meanwhile Audrey convinced Simon and Theodore to come. They boys were blushing and wouldn't make eye contact with their crushes who just went outside to tell Brittany and Alvin the good news. The boys and the Chipettes were going to be at the party. Audrey was gonna make sure that her friends would enjoy the party. Audrey couldn't wait for Friday night to come.

**Well the boys and their crushes are going. Will Audrey make it fun for them? Will the pool party be a success? Find out next chapter. Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The boys and the girls spent the rest of the day together playing with go karts at a nearby amusement park. It was about to go out of business therefore the place was gonna be permanently closed. This amusement park was small but still a fun place for families to visit. The place was part of the boys and Chipetts childhood. Audrey had fun and enjoyed hanging out with the boys and her girlfriends. However one of them didn't enjoy the day much because she couldn't have some time alone with Alvin. She wanted to ask him out but her siblings never even gave them a minute alone which was frustrating for her. After visiting the amusement park they went to an aquarium. A place that wasn't so fun for Theodore because somehow he got sea sick so they had to leave early. The youngest Seville promised himself that he will never visit an aquarium again.

**Days later and YES IT WAS THAT DAY.**

It was Friday and everyone was very happy that this day was finally here. For the past few days, the boys and the Chipettes got closer to Audrey who got closer to them to. They had gotten to know Audrey even more. She was a special, fun, loving, beautiful girl who wore sexy clothes on Fridays because it was her favorite day. She never did it to get guys attention. Guys at school still flirted with her and they thought that she flirted with them to but, they didn't know her well. Audrey was just being nice. She never intentionally flirted with them. She didn't want to hurt their feelings. She never wanted the guys at school to think that she was actually interested in any of them. Audrey was picky when dating a guy. There were rumors at school of her being a slut who seduced the Seville boys. However the Chipettes knew this wasn't true. None of those rumors were true. Audrey did think the Seville boys are cute however she respected. They were family to her just like the Chipettes. Audrey wasn't what she looked to be. She never hurt a guys feelings or made them get their hopes up. Audrey Abner, was not a girl who plays games. By the way the Chipettes now considered Audrey as one of them. To them she was half Miller and half Seville. To the girls and the boys she was Audrey Miller and Audrey Seville.

Anyway the boys and the girls were in their last class. It was almost time to go home and get ready because in a few hours, they will be at the best party of their lives. They were going to be there even though they still hadn't ask their adoptive parents for permission. They couldn't wait for school to end. However there was one boy who wasn't so excited like them. This boy was nervous because he was worried that Dave could find out about the party. Simon knew that Dave would ground him and his brothers for months if he found out. Simon knew Dave would even ground him. Just because you are usually the responsible and smart one doesn't mean you won't get grounded. He knew Dave wouldn't make exception for him and Theodore.

Also there was something else he was thinking about. This other thought aroused him because it had to do with Jeanette. Simon had a good reason for thinking like this. He remembered when Audrey came to his house to talk to him and Theodore about the party. He remembered something she said, and showed him. Simon loved remembering the little talk he had with Audrey.

**Flashback**

"_Come on you guys. You have to have fun once in a while. You won't regret going. You will even thank me for convincing you to come to my party later. I promise both of you" Audrey was talking to Simon and Theodore about the party. Jeanette and Eleanor stood next to her with pleading looks. They wanted their crushes to attend the party._

_Simon and Theodore look at each other and they shyly smile. They nod which makes the girls happy. "We'll go but we'll have to come back home early and when I say we, I'm referring to me, my brothers and the Miller sisters as well. I don't want Miss Miller to ground you three for sneaking out at night to go to a party that she wasn't aware of" Jeanette and Eleanor smile and they suddenly felt weird but in a good way. They realized that Simon was acting like a dad all of a sudden. Simon didn't know this but, when he said that, he actually kinda turned on Jeanette. Hearing him talk like that was sexy to her._

_Anyway Jeanette and Eleanor leave the living room to tell the good news to Alvin and Brittany who were outside. Meanwhile Audrey noticed that Jeanette and Eleanor left and suddenly gets a dirty idea._

_Audrey brought something with her in case Simon refused to go. She brought something that would make him change his mind. Although she now realized she didn't need to show it to him, she still want to see the look on his face when she shows him what she brought. Audrey looks at Theodore and with a sweet tone says "Theo, could Simon and I talk alone for a minute?" Simon was puzzled and sees Theodore nod. As soon as his little brother left, he noticed that Audrey had a seductive look._

_Audrey reaches in her pocket and takes out something that girls use. It took Simon a minute to realize what she was holding. He blushes and doesn't know what to say. Why would Audrey show him that? What is she up to? Audrey unfolds the piece of clothing. "Audrey why are you showing me that?" he asked. Simon was such a gentlemen that he looks away from whatever she was holding. Audrey gives him a dirty smirk and says "I just thought you would've love to see this... and don't think this belongs to me. I don't wear purple bras that have the letter J on it. I dislike purple. My favorite color is orange. Anyhow, this belongs to a girl you like. She is the girl of your dreams. Can you tell me the name of the girl I'm talking about?" Her making a sweet sexy tone while making Simon take a step back wasn't shocking. Audrey was good at making a guy blush so much._

_Simon's back was touching the wall as he was sweating nervously. His face was red. He couldn't stop smiling shyly. "Nope. I don't know who you're talking about. Huh, what? Wait, I think I hear Alvin calling my name so I'll go-" "Not so fast Si. You're just trying to avoid talking about this. Look I'll tell you what, if you say her name I'll let you keep the bra" Audrey interrupted him before grabbing his hand and putting the clothing in it._

_Simon looks at the piece of clothing as he thought about his crush "Oh man. I can't believe I'm actually holding one of Jeanette's bras. I know it's wrong for me to think like this but... I'm gonna keep it. Oh please forgive me Jeanette. If you ever find out I have it, please don't end our friendship" Audrey smiles as she notices him holding the piece of clothing with both hands. "Mission accomplished" she thought. Audrey gets close to his ear and whispers something. Again Simon blushes before nodding._

_Audrey told him that he doesn't have to tell her who he likes because she knew who it was. Before she walks away, she tells him "Oh and by the way, if you're wondering how I got that. I'll tell you. This morning before we came here, I took a shower and then when I was getting dressed, I noticed that I needed another clean bra. The one that I had been using needed to be washed. I didn't have another one so I asked the Miller sisters if they had an extra bra I could wear. Brittany didn't have a clean one and Eleanor... well hers are too big. Only Jeanette had an extra bra I could use. She gave it to me but, I stupidly forgot that I did brought one of mines with me. Anyway let's go see the others" Audrey grabs his arm walks. Simon quickly deposits the piece of clothing in his pocket before wiping sweat off his forehead._

**End of Flashbacks**

Simon's cheeks still got red every time he remembered that. He had been treasuring Jeanette's piece of clothing. He kept it in a place where no one could find it. Not even nosy Alvin. He kept it inside his pillow which was nosy proof.

**A few hours later**

It was now time. The time was here. It was time to have fun. It was party time. The boys waited patiently for Dave to fall asleep before they snuck out. The Chipettes did the same. Earlier during school, Audrey told them that she was gonna pick them up. She could arrive any minute. "Alvin what do you think you're doing?" asked Simon with a puzzled look. His older brother was thinking of using his dirt bike to get to the party. "What does it look like I'm doing? I want get there as soon as possible-" "You idiot before you turn on the engine think. The loud noise will wake up Dave or Miss Miller or the neighbors" Alvin knew his brother was right but he still wants to use it. Simon realizes that Alvin was not listening to him so he grabs Alvins arm and pulls him. A few seconds later Audrey arrived.

Double A was in a van sitting on the passenger seat. Behind the wheel was a guy who was her cousin. The window goes down which revealed Audrey. "Hey cuties hop in. The pool party is about to start" the Sevilles and the Chipettes get in the van. There was barely enough room for everyone inside so the boys had to sit in the back where there were no seats while the girls sat in the middle seats. The fun was about to begin ladies and gentlemen.

**The things Audrey would do to convince friends to come to her party. Next chapter is all about the party. Next chapter will be awesome and even better. Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

On the way to Audrey's house, they were chatting and laughing at a story Alvin was telling them about. "Then Dave was so mad. So mad that he yelled my name and accidentally crapped his pants and damn he smelled for hours because we were in the hot car in the middle of traffic" everybody including Audrey's cousin who's name is Antonio burst out laughing. They were going to arrive at the home in a few minutes. On the way there Alvin kept telling them more stories and he was good at making others laugh. "I can only imagine the expression on Dave's face when he realized he did number two on his pants" said Eleanor and Theodore laughs when he heard that.

Brittany stared at Alvin whenever he wasn't looking at her. She looked at him with a dreamy smile as she admired her crush. This was one of the things she liked about Alvin. He was funny and would put a smile on your face whenever you're having a bad day. He really was the guy of her dreams. She hoped that one day he would be her boyfriend. He was her everything.

Meanwhile Audrey realizes something so she asks the Seville brothers "Hey guys, how come I've never seen your father Dave when I visit you three?" The boys look at each other and felt bad for not introducing him to her. However it wasn't their fault. "Audrey, we would love for you to meet Dave but, he's rarely home. He got a new job because it pays more than the previous one. Look Dave, doesn't care about money. He's not like those greedy rich people who think they're superior to not so rich people. He only cares about us. He got this new job because he's saving for us when we go to college. Anyway he has to go to work early and gets out late. That's why you've never seen him. But we promise you that you will meet him one day" said Simon with a friendly smile. Audrey turns her head around and looks at the Sevilles. "For real? Oh yes I can't wait to meet him. I feel ashamed for not meeting the father of my three boyfriends sooner" said Audrey before winking at the boys who pretend to blush and feel complimented. The Chipettes giggled at this.

Abruptly Audrey excitedly tells her boyfriends and girlfriends "Ladies and gents, we have arrived. Please watch your step as you enter the party zone. Make sure you have all of your belongings with you. Thank you and enjoy the night" The Chipettes giggle as the boys got out first.

The Sevilles open the door for their crushes who kindly thank them. Antonio does the same for Audrey before getting back in the van and driving away. They stand outside staring and admiring the house. The house had two floors and a nice yard with a colorful flowers. The house was big and beautiful. It was that big that three families could live there. After just standing there for a minute, they start to head inside. There were cars parked next to the sidewalk. There was music coming from the house. You could here people chatting. Finally they were here and ready to party.

The inside of the house looked like a palace and it even smelled like one. When they walked in to the place where the indoor pool was, the Sevilles and the Chipettes were stunned as they saw naked girls and guys partying. Some were in the water, some dancing and some drinking beverages while chatting with friends. There were breasts, butts, cooches and manhoods everywhere. A few of these teenagers who were invited go to the school Audrey use to go to. They flew all the way from New York to LA to visit Audrey. They were her old friends. The song everyone was hearing was Gangnam Style by PSY. Suddenly one of the girls, notices Audrey and shouts "Everyone, the host has arrived" guys and girls give their attention to Audrey who smiles and waves at them.

The girl who just announced that, approaches Audrey and asks "Hey, are these your other friends that you told me so much about?" She looks at each of them with a smile. Audrey who was proud, says "Yeah, this is Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and these lovely ladies here are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor" Audrey's old friend approaches the Chipettes and shakes their hands. "Wow you girls are gorgeous. I'm so jealous. I wish I was as gorgeous as you three" the Chipettes appreciated the compliment and told her she was gorgeous to. The girl told them her name which was Keisha. She was one of Audrey's close friends.

Keisha approaches the Sevilles before looking at Audrey with a questioning look. "Double A, why didn't you tell me your boyfriends are this cute? You should've introduced them to me sooner" Audrey chuckles while shaking her head.

Keisha shakes the boys hands and she told them sweet things. When she approached Alvin, she noticed that he was looking at her breasts instead of her eyes. He looked like a statue. Brittany notices Alvin staring at Keisha's chest and she immediately gets jealous. Brittany bonks Alvin on the head before saying "She's talking to you stupid. Oh and stop doing that"

Alvin looks at her with an annoyed look and then looks at Keisha who was smirking. "Sorry I was... Distracted. Ahem, I'm Alvin Seville, the handsome rockstar who's awesome, charming, helpful, responsible-" "Actually I think he means, annoying, cocky, self centered, childish-" Alvin elbows Simon in the stomach. He didn't like it when Simon talked like that about him in front of people. Especially girls.

Keisha giggles and says "Well it's nice to meet you Alvin" she then leans in on his ear and whispers "I'll let you play with these puppies if you give me your number" she then looks at his face to see him blushing. Brittany saw Keisha whispering to her crush and this makes her clench her fists. Suddenly Keisha laughs loudly and says "Just kidding. I have a boyfriend who I love so much. But don't worry. There are plenty of single girls here. I'm sure you'll find one who would gladly play with you. Anyway I have to go. Enjoy the party new friends of mine" she then playfully pinches his chin before walking away. Brittany sighs in relief. Now she knew she had to ask out Alvin really soon because there could be other girls that could try to steal him from her.

"Alvin, do you want to go-" "Alright guys, what are we waiting for? Let's get naked and party" Audrey cut her off before pointing at some changing rooms. "You can leave your clothes in there. Let's hurry" said Audrey. There were two changing rooms, one was for guys and the other for girls. The Millers and Audrey go in the girls changing room while the Sevilles go in the guys changing room.

Some of them were shy. Alvin wasn't one of them. He would love to show off what he had. The first one who comes out of the changing rooms was Alvin. He comes out and waits for his brothers and the girls. He was naked just like all the others guys in the pool party. Suddenly someone else comes out and it was Brittany who was proud of what she had. She notices that Alvin was already outside of the guys changing room.

Brittany blushes as she looked at him. This reminded her of her walking in on him showering. Her prince was hot. Alvin approaches her and says "Hey Britt, you look so good" Brittany pretends to look annoyed and replies "Thanks. I know I do. I bet any of the guys here would love to date me. Look, some are even checking me out" Alvin sees the guys she was talking about. She wasn't lying. There were some guys looking at Brittany. Some were winking at her and some were even showing her "Call me" hand signs.

Alvin gets mad and stands in front of her to block the view. Brittany notices this and smiles. "Aww are you jealous Alvie? Are you worried that one of those guys will-" "Ha, me? jealous? In your dreams. Alvin Seville never gets jealous. You are the one who gets jealous. I noticed the look you had in your face when Keisha and I were talking. You looked like an angry grandma" Alvin interrupted her before smirking. This hits a nerve and Brittany didn't like that. She was gonna yell at him but then hears "Guys don't start to fight. You two act like an old married couple. Just get along and have fun in this party" said a female voice.

Both Alvin and Brittany see that Audrey had came out of the girls changing room. They noticed that she had a tattoo of a broken heart above her breasts. Audrey approaches her friends and notices that they were looking at her tattoo. "Looks awesome doesn't it? I got it a few months ago after my boyfriend cheated on me. It was the worst day of my life. Anyhow I might get another tattoo, but it will be on my left butt cheek" said Audrey as she touched her tattoo.

Brittany nods and was even thinking about getting one to but, she knew that she couldn't get one because Miss Miller would kill her if she did get one. Alvin thought the tattoo looked amazing. He wondered how Brittany would look with a tattoo on her chest. Suddenly they notice someone else coming out. It was Simon and Theodore who looked shy. So shy that they were covering their groins with their hands. Alvin rolls his eyes before saying "Guys, everyone here is nude. Just relax and let fresh air be your clothes" Simon and Theodore look at each other before slowly removing their hands from below their waists.

Audrey approaches them and says "You guys look fine. Don't be shy to show your body. Be proud of what you have" she then playfully pinches both of their cheeks. Suddenly someone else comes out from the girls changing room. It was Theodore's crush and Simons crush.

Jeanette was shyly hiding behind Eleanor who was smiling at the others. "Hey guys, sorry we took long. I was talking with Jeanette in there. She wanted to leave because she was to shy to show her body but, I convinced her to stay. Soo... What did we miss?" asked Eleanor as she looked at Theodore who looked at her with wide eyes. The youngest of the Sevilles was loving what he was seeing.

Meanwhile Simon approaches Jeanette and notices that she quickly glanced at his body before looking at him in the eyes. Simon knew she was just as shy as he was. "Hey Jeanette, you look... hot" he said while nervously scratching the back of his neck. Jeanette smiles and felt somewhat confident after hearing that. "Thanks you to Si" she replied.

Audrey walks towards the diving board and says "Alright cuties, enough talk. Let's just party" she then jumps and lands on the water. The boys look at the Chipettes. Eleanor grabs Theodore's hand and says "come on Theo. Let's go swimming" Simon shyly asks Jeanette "Do you want to go get some punch with me"

Jeanette smiles and says "Sure let's go" finally it was just Alvin and Brittany alone. Alvin looks at her and asks "Let's go get in the water Britt" he then grabs her wrist and takes her with him. "But I don't wanna get my hair wet" she replied while trying to remove his hand from her wrist. Alvin looks at her like she was dumb and says "Britt, this is a pool party. You're suppose to get in the water"

Brittany shakes her head and replies "Still I don't wanna-" suddenly without warning Alvin pushed her and made her fall in to the water. She quickly gets her head out to breath and yells "AAALLLLLVVIIIIIINNN" she grabs his ankle and pulls him in to the water. She began to throw water at him and Alvin did the same to her. They were acting like little kids who were having fun.

Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette. They just got their punch drinks and were chatting with each other. They were now sitting on beach chairs. They weren't shy about others seeing them naked anymore. As a matter fact they enjoyed it. Jeanette noticed that when she and Simon were talking, he would glance at her breasts for a few seconds. She also had caught him looking at her cooch. She liked it when Simon did that. Her crush made her feel proud of her body. Simon didn't notice but whenever he wasn't looking at Jeanette, she would take peeks at his manhood and even his butt. Jeanette was careful to not let him caught her looking. "I just hope that Dave and Miss Miller don't notice we came here. If they do, then we'll be in big trouble" said Simon worriedly. Jeanette puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Simon don't worry. I doubt they'll notice and even if they do, we still won't regret coming to the party. It was worth coming here" Simon feels her warm hand on his shoulder and he grabs it and doesn't let go. He gently squeezes her hand and says "Thanks Jean. You're... amazing. Do... Do you wanna go out tomorrow? Like we could go bowling or, to the movies" Jeanette blushes and she wanted to scream in joy really badly. Simon had just asked her out. However she decides to tease him and make him nervous which was something she never does.

"Are you just asking me that because you're seeing me naked? Or because you are really interested and want us to have more than just friendship?" she asked while smirking. Her question caught Simon off guard. He sighs and tells her something that comes from his heart "Jean, I've been liking you since the day we first met. Whenever we talk, whenever you look at me, I just..." Suddenly he noticed that she was giggling. He was about to think that she didn't believe him but then what she suddenly does was unexpected.

Jeanette gets up and then lays on him with her head on his chest and says "I'm just joking Simon. I know you really like me and yes, I would love to go out with you tomorrow" Simon happily smiles and caresses her hair. He was amazingly the first Seville brother to ask out one of the Millers.

In the meantime, with Theodore and Eleanor. They were in the water and were having a good time. They were in a small separate pool that wasn't to deep because Eleanor was teaching her crush how to swim. The water barely reached their waists. Theodore didn't know how to swim but he was slowly improving because Eleanor was with him. She was his strength spiritually. "Way to go, Theo, you're doing good. Now let's try this again" said Eleanor before taking a deep breath and going underwater. Theodore was impressed as he saw his crush holding her breath while being underwater. A minute and a half went by and Eleanor finally gets some fresh air. "See, you just have to hold your breath. Also there's an important rule that you must follow whenever you get in the water. That rule is you mustn't panic. You mustn't panic when your in the water. That is the most important rule and you must follow it when you're in the water" said Eleanor who was tired. Theodore smiles and says "Thanks for giving me lessons Ellie. I tried asking my brothers and Dave to give me lessons but they're always to busy to teach me" Eleanor floats towards him and kisses him on the cheek. "You're welcome Theo. You give me cooking recipes all the time. Thanks to you, my cooking skills have improved. Also your my best friend so I will happily I'll keep teaching you"

Theodore smiles and remembers something else that he wanted to know more about. He heard this at school and ever since he heard about it, it won't leave his head. Theodore looks at Eleanor and asks "Ellie can I ask you something?" his crush smiles and replies sweetly "Sure Theo. What's your question?" Theodore hopes that she won't get angry and stop talking to him after he asks the question. He plays with his thumbs as he nervously asks "What does breastfeeding mean?" Hmm did she hear him right. Maybe she didn't. Maybe it was a slip of tongue.

Eleanor kept staring at Theodore as she wondered if he really just asked that. She wasn't creeped out by the question nor upset. She was just surprised. "Uh... well it means feeding a baby with milk. Like if a mother is letting her baby drink some of her milk from one of her nipples that's called breastfeeding. It's something that mothers have to do so the baby can be healthy and strong. You can also call it nursing as in, a mother is nursing her baby" By the way, where did you hear that from?" Eleanor questioned him curiously.

Theodore shyly tells her "I... I heard it at school. During science class our teach was telling us about the types of milks that a girl can give to her baby. I didn't hear everything because of a fire drill" Eleanor smiles and says "Oh, well now you know what it means" but then, Theodore had another question.

He shyly looks at Eleanor and says "Ellie" his crush who washing her face with water says "Yes Theo" he sighs and he couldn't stop himself from asking her this next question. This time he was sure that she would no longer be his friend. "Have you ever nursed a baby" he asked. Eleanor chuckles as she thought "Oh Theo, you and your innocent mind" she tells him "No, because I've never had children. Only mothers can nurse babies"

Theodore looks at her with a confused face and asks "Wait, what do you mean only mothers can nurse babies? Why can't you nurse a baby" Eleanor sighs and she was amused by the questions he was asking. That was her Theodore. Her crush. This was one of the reasons why she liked him. He was innocent with a good heart. Although Theodore was a teenager, he still had an innocent mind. He wasn't like Simon and Alvin.

Eleanor looks at Theodore with a warm smile and says "Because I don't have children. I've never gotten pregnant therefore my breasts can't produce milk" Theodore now understood. But then he had another question. This time he asks with more confidence "Ellie, could you nurse me? I... I know you told me you don't have milk but, I just want to know what it feels like to be fed like a baby" his question shocks Eleanor Miller. Her crush. Theodore, did he really just ask that? Did he really ask his crush to do that? Eleanor was gaping at Theodore while blushing a lot. Blood was rushing to her cheeks. She had been speechless for almost twenty seconds.

She notices that Theodore kept glancing at her chest as he waited for her to answer his question. "Um... uh... Mmm... O... Okay" she replied and her reply puts a smile on her crushes face. Eleanor knew that there were people around so she tells him "But not here. Let's go in to one of the changing rooms" she then grabs his hand and gets out of the water. They head to the girls changing room. They go in and Eleanor makes sure that the door is locked. Once they were in there, they say nothing. It was quiet. Eleanor breaks the silence by asking "Sooo... you ready?" her crush nods and approaches her.

Eleanor sits on a chair and says "First, put your lips on one of my breasts" Theodore does what she says. As he did that he didn't realize that he was getting aroused. However Eleanor did notice. She noticed that there was something different about his groin but didn't say anything. Eleanor felt his warm lips on her left breast. This feeling gave her somewhat of pleasure. She ignores the feeling and says "Then you can suck... my nipple" and instantly Theodore began to suck it hungrily. This was giving Eleanor some pleasure and she tries to not let out a moan. She felt good as her crush kept slurping her breast. Eleanor really felt like she was feeding a baby but at the same time, she was becoming aroused. She felt him gently bitting and sucking her whole areola .

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany. They were in the pool that had guys and girls swimming. The two however weren't swimming. They were just sitting on the side of the pool as they chatted. It was surprising that they weren't killing each other. Usually when they were along together they would argue. But this time that wasn't happening. "Alvin... Do you like me... More than a friend?" She asked while nervously playing with her hair. Alvin blushes because he knew what she was about to say. He did like her but, was he too proud to tell her? Alvin looks at Brittany and says "Mmmmmmaybe. Why? do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked jokingly but still hoped she says yes.

Brittany looks at her feet that were in the water and says "Maybe... Okay yes I do" Alvin smiles and slowly grabs her hand. Brittany blushes and squeezes his hand. They slowly lean in and kiss each other. They liked each other so much. They wanted and needed each other. The kiss lasted for half a minute. Their lips separate. Brittany smiles and asks "Do you want some punch?" Alvin lovingly kisses her cheek. "Sure. I'm kinda thirsty" with that said Brittany tells him she will be back in a minute. She gets up and walks to the table that had punch drink.

Meanwhile Alvin looks at the spot Brittany was sitting on and he notices that there was a blurry, foggy, mark of Brittany's butt cheeks on the shiny floor. Alvin chuckles and mumbles "that Brittany. She's the hottest girl I know. I'm so blessed to have her"

**Wooohooo what a party. Wow so much happened here. Simon asked out Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor are slowly realizing the other likes them back and Alvin and Brittany are finally together. What will happen on the next chapter? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany was getting some punch for her and Alvin and as she was doing that, she was approached by someone that has been loving her beauty to much. Brittany feels a finger touching her shoulder so she turns around and sees three guys who were checking her out half an hour ago. They had smirks on their faces. "Hey there hottie. What's your name?" asked one of the guys. The other two guys had the same question to. Brittany looks at them with a curious look and says "I'm Brittany Miller"

She then grabs two cups of punch and was gonna walk away however, the guy who asked for her name, grabs her wrist and says "Wait, wait don't go. I haven't even introduced my friends and I. My name is Chills and these two are Austin and Martin. We were wondering if you could come to my place and continue-" "Sorry but no thanks. I have a boyfriend who's waiting for me" Brittany cut him off. She removes his hand from her wrist and takes another step but then, Chills grabs her wrist again and says "I'm afraid I must insist. Either you come with us... or your boyfriend gets the knife" he shows her the sharp weapon that was in a duffle bag he was carrying. Brittany's eyes widened and she begins tremble in fear. She glances at Alvin with a terrified expression on her face. Brittany didn't want to go with these strange guys but, she also didn't want Alvin to get hurt. Why must her night be ruined by these creepy insane guys? She and Alvin just got together and now these assholes are trying to ruin their happy night.

Brittany looks at the three guys to see them with the same smirks. Her blood began to boil. She wanted to punch each of their faces. Brittany sighs and hopes that Alvin won't think that she ditched him on purpose. Alvin wasn't aware of the danger Brittany was in. However he was beginning to wonder what was taking Brittany so long. "I'll give you to the count of three and if you don't make a decision before I stop counting, well your boyfriend will get hurt and we will force you to come with us. So what do you pick? You'll come with us either way" said Chills and this puts Brittany in a dilemma.

"One... Two... aaaaaannnnnnd... Three-" "Alright alright, I'll go with you guys. Just please don't hurt my boyfriend" replied Brittany who felt ashamed of herself for letting these guys easily intimidate her. Usually Brittany wasn't scared of anyone however, if someone threatens to hurt a sibling, or anyone that she loves, she prefers to be the one to get hurt than, someone who is close to her. Chills squeezes her wrist which hurts Brittany. He tells her "Good girl. Now let's go to my car and don't you fucking dare scream or do anything that will get anyone's attention on our way out. Do you understand?" Brittany who was biting her lip because of the pain in her wrist, nods.

They began to walk, and act natural. Brittany was still trembling and she hoped that someone would notice her leaving. They were a few feet away from outside. It seemed hopeless for Brittany. But then... A miracle occurs "Brittany where are you going?" That voice makes Brittany smile while it angers the three guys. They turn around and see Audrey standing there with punch in her hand. Audrey had a confused look. She wondered why Brittany was leaving so soon? The party started not that long ago.

Before Brittany could answer, Chills answers for her "Oh um the lady is not feeling good. She has a stomach ache so we're taking her home" the guys were gonna continue walking but then Audrey says "Brittany, why didn't you tell me before we got here? I could've taken you home if..." Suddenly Audrey notices that Brittany was acting strange. She saw a terrified look on her sisters face. She also noticed one of the guys holding Brittany's wrist. She could see the guys fingers turning white. Audrey could tell he was squeezing Brittany's wrist very hard. These were red flags. She could tell something wasn't right. "Really? and who are you three?" she questioned them. The three guys start to act nervous. By now people were looking at them. The loud music was paused. Simon and Jeanette who were the closest to them, notice what was going on.

Simon and Jeanette approach them. "What's going on here?" asked Simon. Now that she realizes that everyone was seeing what these strangers were trying to do, Audrey announces "Everyone, these three perverts here are trying to kidnap my sister. Don't let them escape. Block the entrance" the crowd look at the three guys as they got angry. Chills looks at Audrey with a malignant look that would haunt anyone. "Listen you stupid bitch. We're her cousins that-" "Bullshit. Brittany's cousins are in Australia and I know what they look like. She showed me a picture of them. You three look nothing like them. Now let go of my sister before we rearrange your faces" said Audrey before taking a step closer to them. No one hurts her family. The crowd was beginning to shout angrily at them.

Suddenly, Chills is tackled to the ground. This makes him let go of Brittany. Someone was on top of him and was delivering punches to his face. The other two guys, Austin and Martin were gonna intervene but then they are surrounded by other guys who are friends of Audrey. Meanwhile Simon approaches whoever was attacking Chills and grabs them. "Alvin calm down, that's enough. You're gonna kill him if you don't stop-" "I DON'T CARE. THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT TRIED TO TAKE MY GIRL AND DO WHO KNOWS WHAT TO HER" Alvin cut him off but then, he stops punching Chills when he feels soft arms grabbing his waist.

Alvin turns his head to see Brittany looking at him worriedly. She shakes her head before grabbing his hand. She didn't have to talk to stop Alvin. Alvin who was breathing hard, hugs Brittany before picking her up. He walks away while carrying her bridal style.

Audrey smiles at the two before glaring at the three guys who now had bruises. She didn't feel bad for them because they did deserve that beating. "Boys, please get these three fuckers out of my house and make sure they don't come back" all the guys nod and they begin to shove the three other guys. They didn't even gave them time to get dressed. Audrey stood there wondering who told those three guys about her party. She doesn't remember inviting them. As a matter of fact she had never seen them before. Audrey shrugs says "Ladies, let's keep partying. Let's forget what those three idiots were gonna do. Music please" everyone smiles and continue to have fun.

Meanwhile Audrey went to find Alvin and Brittany. She finds them in the bathroom with the door open. Alvin was gently checking if Brittany had any permanent marks on her wrist. Brittany was sitting on the toilet with the lid down. She looked like she had been crying.

Audrey approaches them and says "Oh Britt, I'm so sorry you had to experience that. I don't know who those guys are but they won't try to hurt you again. I love you girl and I'm so sorry" she then hugs Brittany who hugs her back. Alvin watches them with a smile. Audrey stops hugging Brittany. She turns around to look at Alvin and says "I'll bring her some pain killers. I'll be back in a minute" she then leaves the bathroom.

Brittany grabs both of Alvin's hands and tells him what those guys wanted her to do. She noticed that after she told him everything, Alvin didn't look happy. He wanted to kill those guys. He didn't even want to know what those guys intentions were.

**Meanwhile with Theodore and Eleanor**

Things were getting intense but it felt to good to stop. Eleanor would have never imagined that she would be nursing her crush. She did like him but, she didn't think that she would do something like this for him so soon. Right now Eleanor was trying so hard to not touch a sensitive part that's between her legs as her crush kept sucking her areolas. She knew they had to stop. She knew that if this continues, things would get out of control and she would become a mom soon. "Theo, we have to stop" she whispered to him.

Theodore looks at her and knew she was right. They had to stop. Eleanor notices him looking disappointed so she tells him "Look it's not that I'm not enjoying this. It's just that the others might be looking for us. They might be wondering where we are. We... We can continue doing this some other time. Maybe tomorrow" Eleanor winks at Theodore who smiles. She looks at her nipples which were dripping saliva and giggles. "Oh Theo, look at the mess you made" she thought. Eleanor spots some paper towels. She grabs a piece and quickly dries her breasts. A few seconds later they get out of the changing rooms and go look for the others.

**Meanwhile... somewhere else in the house**

In the kitchen something happened. Something horrible happened a few seconds ago. It happened so fast. There was a girl on the ground as blood was coming out of her abdomen. She kept coughing and puking blood. The girl tried to yell for help but, the pain didn't even let her talk. She was thinking she was gonna die. Audrey Abner who laid on the ground, had been unmercifully stabbed ten times in the abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin and Brittany returned to where mostly everyone was at. Theodore and Eleanor find Simon and Jeanette who were talking about what happened a few minutes ago. "Hey guys" said Theo and Ellie in unison. Their siblings turn and look at them with puzzled looks. "Hey you two. Where have you been? We were about to go look for you both" said Simon while Jeanette looks at Eleanor with a suspicious look.

Eleanor notices her sister staring at her weirdly and she knew what her sister was thinking. Eleanor avoids her sisters gaze and looks at her nails. "Oh, we... were in the um, the um other pool" replied Theodore nervously as he forces a smile. Eleanor smiles nervously as well. Simon and Jeanette look at each other and were thinking the same thing. Their youngest siblings must've been doing something other than just swimming. Their body language made them look like they were lying.

Abruptly another couple approaches them and they were Alvin and Brittany. They were questioned. Brittany told them she was fine. All of them told Theodore and Eleanor who didn't know what happened, what happened to Brittany. They were also horrified by the news.

As they were chatting, everyone that were having fun in the pool party, stop what they're doing. The boys and the Chipettes who were shocked look at each other. The music was paused again. What interrupted the party was the loud noises of glass shattering and a car speeding away. Everyone knew that one of the noises came from the kitchen. All of the guests go to the kitchen to investigate. The boys and the Chipettes were trying to get good a look but, there were other curious people standing in front of them.

"SOMEONE CALL 911. AN AMBULANCE HAS TO GET HERE ASAP. THE HOST WAS ASSAULTED" everyone panics and one of the guests immediately call an ambulance. Those three sentences that the boys and the Chipettes heard will never be forgotten. They had a bad feeling. They start to shove and squeeze between people to get to their sister. "Excuse us" "Move people" "Pardon us" "Sorry coming through" "Move your naked asses" "Please let us in" said Simon, Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette.

As soon as they enter the kitchen, they see a broken window and a bloody Audrey that was about to die. She was losing a lot of blood and was barely breathing. The boys and the Chipettes were frozen until "AUDREY" they approach their friend but they don't touch her to roughly because they thought she was in to much pain to be touched. Audrey wasn't responding questions. She just kept her eyes shut as she hugged her self. "Double A who did this to you?" asked Alvin worriedly. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you Audrey?" asked Brittany.

They all had tears flowing down their faces. They wanted to know who or what attacked their dear friend. Jeanette who was taking a look at Audrey's abdomen asks with a scared shaky tone "Si-Simon-are-are-the-these-ss-stab-wounds?" he looks and sees what she was looking at. "Oh no. This is bad. Yes those are fresh stab wounds. One of us need to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding" Simon searches for a piece of clothing and quickly finds a rag on top of the kitchen counter. He places the rag on Audrey's wounds before applying pressure. This makes Audrey moan in pain. "Simon what the hell are you doing? Get your hands off-" "Shut up. I'm applying pressure to stop the bleeding" Simon cut off Alvin.

Jeanette worriedly grabs Audrey's hand and caresses it, Brittany gently strokes her hair, and Eleanor rubs her back. Alvin kept glancing at the broken window every five seconds. He waits to see an ambulance arrive.

Abruptly everyone hears sirens getting louder. They see paramedics sprinting and carrying a stretcher. The paramedics had surprised looks when they noticed that there were naked people. They quickly shrug and pretend they weren't seeing them bare. "Who needs medical attention?" one of them asked. The guests point at Audrey. One of the men gasps before saying "Holy nuts. In all my years of being a paramedic, I've never seen such stab wounds. We need to hurry or she's gonna die" the men carefully place Audrey in the stretcher before taking her. One of the men looks at Simon and says "You did good son. You stalled the bleeding which gives us more time" he pats Simon on the shoulder before saying "The girl will be taken to Oak Crest Hospital. Only one of you can come with us" the boys and the Chipettes look at each other. They all wanted to go. Suddenly one of the boys says "I'll go" the others look at him. "But why do-" "Asks questions later. I'm going period. Now let's go" Alvin cut off Brittany before walking away with the paramedic.

Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes stood there with concerned looks. They watch the vehicle speed away. Inside it were both siblings. The Chipettes begin to cry. The boys hug them and let them cry on their shoulders. Who would do this to such a good, friendly girl? Audrey didn't deserve that. Why would someone attack her so violently and disgustingly?

The boys and the Chipettes didn't feel like partying anymore so they decide to go home. They got dressed and were gonna walk home but lucky for them, Kisha who left the party early, had returned because someone called and told her what happened to her bestie. She to cried. Kisha who was accompanied by her boyfriend took the boys and the Chipettes home.

For the rest of the night, no one was able to fall asleep. They were worried about Audrey. Also they were thinking about Alvin who acted strange after finding out what happened to Audrey. They were suspicious of him especially Brittany. They were going to see Audrey and Alvin when morning comes. They had questions for not just Audrey, but for Alvin as well. Alvin was spending the night at the hospital. He was lucky his adoptive father didn't notice because he works early.

Audrey's father was out of town therefore he had no idea what happened to his daughter. He was gonna be back on Monday.

Who assaulted Audrey? Who attacked her so evilly? Why would they do that to her? What was their motives? What would they gain by stabbing her? So many questions needed to be answered.


End file.
